A wide variety of elongate medical devices such as catheters and guidewires have been developed. Such medical devices can be used to facilitate navigation and treatment within the anatomy of a patient. Because the anatomy of a patient may be very tortuous, it can be desirable to have particular performance features in an elongate medical device. A number of different structures and assemblies for elongate medical devices such as guidewires, catheters, and the like are known, each having certain advantages and disadvantages. There is an ongoing need to provide alternative structures and assemblies.